Esta noche soñé contigo
by Am3li3
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si algo que se revela en tus sueños es realmente lo que tu subconciente desea? Vean qué le pasa a Arthur luego de un sueño que tuvo luego de una noche de alcohol.
1. Intro

**Intro.**

Luego de resolver exitosamente la misión de Saito, Cobb finalmente se retiró del grupo para reunirse con sus niños, dejando al grupo a cargo de Arthur ya que éste era el más fiel compañero de Dom y conocía con exactitud todos los métodos de trabajo que ambos habían implementado durante tantos años. Así que sin más, a Eames y a Ariadne no les quedó otra alternativa que quedarse en el grupo, aunque teniendo en cuenta la condición de la muchacha, de que sean trabajos a corta distancia ya que no planeaba dejar sus estudios. Por lo que, por el momento el grupo trabajaba en Francia y a sus alrededores.

Habían realizado un par de buenas misiones que les había dejado dinero considerable, al menos para que Arthur y Eames pudieran pagarse una buena pensión por allí.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas pero Arthur, ahora nuevo líder del grupo, sentía la notable falta de Cobb a su lado. Generalmente era él el que traía las misiones consigo y planeaba en gran escala como realizarla, mientras que su papel era el de investigar cada detalle mínimo de la víctima en cuestión y de asegurarse que todo marchara en perfectas condiciones. Él era una persona sumamente cuidadosa, metódica y detallista… muy al contrario de Eames, que era más despreocupado y más descuidado en ciertos aspectos. Y eso, claro está, sacaba de las casillas a Arthur. Él necesitaba a alguien a quién dejarle la tarea de investigar a fondo las costumbres de la persona en la cual iban a introducirse para tener bien detallados los posibles errores que podrían cometer.

Pero Eames no colaborada demasiado, al menos en esa tarea, porque debía reconocer que muchas de sus ideas espontáneas los habían sacado de varios aprietos mientras realizaban la extracción. Eso era lo que principalmente Arthur, en secreto, admiraba de ese hombre. Tenía la capacidad de sacar buenas respuestas en momentos desesperados además de hacer un rápido análisis de las personas cuando se introducía en sus sueños. O mismo cuando las observaba en vivo y en directo.

Así continuaron las siguientes misiones, una tras otra el grupo se iba acostumbrando a las maneras de trabajar del otro y hasta se movían como uno sólo, aunque Arthur notaba que Ariadne y Eames tenían una especie de feeling de la que él no estaba incluido. Era mínima, casi sutil, pero allí estaba. Y eso por algún motivo le cosquilleaba algo por dentro. Pero siempre prefería pensar que eran tonterías de él y que no debía de darle importancia.

Aunque fuese difícil de creer ellos aún podían seguir soñando, claro que siempre tenían su tótem a mano por si las dudas.

Y así ocurrió.

Una noche Arthur soñó algo que lo perturbó. Y eso fue el cambio repentino de un porvenir de cosas de las cuales no tendría capacidad de manejar.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Esa noche luego de completar la última fase de una importante misión para un empresario Alemán, se fueron a festejar la recién pequeña fortuna ganada, en uno de sus bares favoritos, de aquellos pequeños lugares no tan concurridos con buen ambiente y excelente bebidas.

Ariadne había creado un laberinto tan descomunal que prácticamente todas las defensas de la señora Brown (a la cual le habían sustraído la información de que, efectivamente, estaba engañando a su esposo) no les habían interferido casi en nada en la sustracción. De hecho tuvieron un pequeño percance cuando una de las defensas de la señora Brown comenzó a lanzarles macetas desde una de las ventanas de un edificio y que casi golpeó a Eames en la cabeza, suerte que éste tenía buenos reflejos. Pero más allá de eso, el despliegue de la muchacha en esta misión había sido magnífico y era digno de alabarse.

-¡Estuviste increíble! Aún no entiendo cómo lo has hecho…-Dijo Eames mientras bebía un largo y relajante trago de cerveza negra.

Ariadne no hizo más que sonreír y tomar también. Tenía un raro brillo en sus ojos, parecía que tenía algún plan en mente. Cosa que Arthur notó, casi sorprendido, de su propia perspicacia.

-En verdad esta vez te has pasado, ¿Tenías algo en mente al crearlo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Esta vez la castaña respondió. –No en realidad no, sólo… salió así.- y acompañó lo que acababa de decir con un gesto de sus manos. –Tal vez… no sé esté algo más inspirada…- Y sus ojos se dirigieron fugazmente a Eames que continuaba bebiendo con alegría. Ahora todo estaba más que claro.

En el pasado Arthur sentía atracción hacia Ariadne pero eso fue cuando ella recién había ingresado al grupo tal vez el atractivo que vio era de esos que suelen pasar, cuando uno conoce a alguien nuevo, sólo por el hecho de ser nuevo. Luego al conocerla mejor notó que no era su tipo de chica… el encanto se había esfumado. Sin embargo quitando ese detalle, él se llevaba muy bien con ella, y hasta había jugado el rol de amiga en varias ocasiones pero sólo fueron en pocas. Aún no habían llegado a ese grado de confianza. En cuánto a Eames, si bien se llevaban bien, muchas veces no coincidían en opiniones y cuando la cosa comenzaba a ponerse fea, ahí estaba Ariadne para calmar las cosas. La situación era totalmente distinta entre Ariadne y Eames… ambos se llevaban muy bien y a veces cuando él los citaba notaba que siempre llegaban… juntos. Y eso le producía un nosequé a Arthur.

Lentamente en la cabeza de Arthur comenzaban a atarse muchos cabos sueltos, de los cuales había dejado pasar para no alterarse. Pero algo que no sabía, era que en ese momento otra cosa comenzaba a anudarse en su interior.

-Ah… ya veo. –Comentó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y volvió a beber de su cerveza.

Luego de su cuarta botella bebida, más otros tragos que había bebido aleatoriamente, el bar se había llenado de repente de gentío que bailaba con alegría y borrachera por el pequeño espacio. Su cabeza ya daba vueltas desde hacía media hora, por lo que decidió irse a su casa.

Supondría que si seguía allí terminaría tirado en alguna esquina solitaria sin recordar absolutamente nada, así que previendo aquello tomó su saco y como pudo intentó ponerse de pie. Ariadne y Eames se habían ido a bailar cuando la música comenzó, él por supuesto no los quiso acompañar porque tenía una imagen que conservar… o más bien para que nadie se enterara de que era un 'dos pies izquierdos' bailando.

Así que supuso que no se preocuparían demasiado por él, al ver que ya no estaba. Alzó la vista intentando al menos visualizarlos. Y muy a su pesar lo logró.

Observó cómo ambos estaban bailando demasiado pegados y luego la castaña arrastró a Eames hasta la pared que se encontraba detrás de él, y comenzó a besarlo fogosamente. Éste sorprendido la tomó por los hombros, continuando con su acción.

No estaba seguro de lo que eso provocó en él. Pero sin dudarlo, se marchó del lugar a toda prisa. Tomó un taxi, balbuceó lo mejor que pudo su dirección al chofer y se derrumbó en su cama, ni bien llegó a su habitación. No podía controlar la congoja que sentía en su pecho así que lloró toda la noche, gracias a los efectos del alcohol, como una adolescente enamorada a la que le acababan de romper el corazón. La noche prácticamente se convirtió en día cuando el moreno pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido profundamente.

Allí estaba Eames más animado que nunca. Lo estaba esperando en una especie de parque, y todo resplandecía a su alrededor. Había niños alegres alrededor de él, como si fuera el mismo castaño quién los cuidara. Arthur estaba parado a una considerable distancia, observando toda la escena. No tenía idea de nada, sólo sentía. Y al verlo sentía una gran calidez, como si todo estuviera bien cuando Eames se encontraba presente.

Luego de voltearse con un par de niños en sus brazos, Eames notó la presencia de Arthur allí y le sonrió. El moreno sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a acelerarse por ese simple gesto suyo y se sentía nervioso. Algo muy raro en él. El castaño comenzó a acercarse, estaba todo despeinado gracias a que algunos niños se habían encargado de ello, pero no le quedaba nada mal… de hecho lo hacían verse más… sexy. Arthur notó que sus nervios crecían hasta el punto de querer marcharse pero rápidamente fue atrapado por unos brazos fuertes detrás de él. Sentir aquel contacto con su cuerpo, su presencia, su perfume, hizo que el moreno se estremeciera debajo de su amarre. Lentamente Eames volteó a su compañero para que éste lo mirara a los ojos. Tomó sus manos y les besó el dorso sin dejar de observarlo, con esa sonrisa tan confiada suya.

Abrió los ojos. Lo primero que visualizó fueron las cortinas meneando al ritmo de la suave brisa de la tarde. Había dormido demasiado y sentía la saliva seca en su rostro. Entrecerró los ojos ante la luz que provenía de la ventana, se observó y aún continuaba vestido como la noche anterior, con la ropa toda arrugada y una manta de por medio. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el dolor iba acompañado con la sensación de aturdimiento. Pero la costumbre era la costumbre, así que comenzó a buscar a tientas su tótem que se encontraba en su mesita de noche junto a su cama. Sus dedos finalmente se encontraron con aquel dado que lo había salvado de la locura cientos de veces… aunque ahora…

Se sentó en su cama, recostándose sobre algunas almohadas observando atentamente el artilugio. Tantas veces había observado aquel pequeño cubo, sin perder ningún detalle de él, sabiendo exactamente su peso, su medida, hasta los pequeños raspones que había recibido desde que había comenzado con aquella aventura de navegar en los sueños… Y ahora, ese mismo cubito le estaba revelando algo que lentamente había ido creciendo en su interior y que no quiso ver con anterioridad. Recordó cómo los fuertes brazos de Eames lo habían atrapado por detrás, y ese recuerdo volvió a arrebatarle un leve estremecimiento. Y éste era real. Jugó con el dado entre sus dedos sin percatarse de aquello, estaba concentrado en recordar aquel sueño. Él tanto como Dom y los demás, sabían a la perfección que un sueño no era más que el mero reflejo de lo que uno inconcientemente desea. Era deseo puro, tan puro como un diamante en bruto, y éste se presentaba de distintas formas. El hecho de que Arthur sintiera eso… _deseo_… El moreno comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

Y comenzó a reír sólo, como si estuviera loco. Pasó sus manos en su rostro, en sus cabellos, intentando despejar esas conclusiones absurdas. ¿Cómo era posible que él sintiera _deseos_ por aquel… aquel hombre? No, no, no. Seguramente estaba siendo extremista con todo el asunto, tal vez, o mejor dicho probablemente no era Eames sino una proyección de otra persona*, sí eso debía ser. Decidió entonces darse una ducha y continuar con su vida antes de que la locura lo superase.

.

.

.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado ˆuˆ Y con lo de la *proyección de otra persona significa que cuando sueñan con alguien y tienen la fuerte sensación de que ese alguien era otro en realidad, es eso. Ejemplo, yo sueño con mi primo pero en realidad sé que era mi papá, es que en realidad soñé con mi papá que "adopto" (por decirlo de alguna manera) la forma de mi primo. Luego de la pequeña aclaración, espero que les haya gustado este cap, no sé cuando subiré el siguiente… Al menos espero reviews para que me alienten a continuarlo xP

Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Los días continuaron transcurriendo con normalidad. Arthur se dedicó plenamente a ordenar aquellas cosas que por trabajo había dejado de lado. Como llamar a su madre… Hace bastante tiempo que no hablaba con ella y si bien fue un lindo "reencuentro" luego trajo consigo cenas y citas a los cuales debía acudir para visitar a la familia. Cuando finalmente cortó la llamada, suspiró algo arrepentido por ello. Sabía, (lo sabía perfectamente) que los deberes familiares golpearían a su puerta para regresarlo a la realidad. A la horrorosa realidad.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿No puedes?

-No…

-Pero es trabajo…

-Lo sé, pero tengo un contratiempo.

-¿Y qué haremos…? No creo que nuestro cliente espere demasiado…

-Lo dejaremos, ya podremos conseguir otro trabajo.

Ariadne y Eames alzaron las cejas al mismo tiempo. Arthur los miró extrañados.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-…

-No puedo creerlo… tú, Arthur "el hombre clave"diciendo "lo dejaremos" –Dijo Eames haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-"Ya podremos conseguir otro trabajo" –la muchacha completó la frase con el mismo tono escéptico que Eames.

-No los entiendo… -dijo el moreno algo aturdido.

-Tu jamás dejarías un trabajo… -Comenzó la castaña.

-Ni siquiera me has dejado tomar un descanso… -La secundó Eames.

-Ni me has dejado días de estudio…

-¡Ni me has dejado visitar a mi madre!

-¡Tú nunca dejas el trabajo! –Concluyeron ambos compañeros, al mismo tiempo.

Arthur estaba en blanco. Se encogió de hombros. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan… pesado?

-Lo lamento… -Dijo nervioso.

-Ya, deja. –Dijo Eames con un suspiro y dejando caer su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Ariadne suspiró de la misma forma.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos un descanso? –Preguntó la muchacha tomando sus cosas.

-Supongo que sí… -admitió el moreno con la mirada perdida.

-¡Genial entonces! –Festejó Eames aún recostado sobre la silla del bar. Parecía que Eames no tenía demasiados ánimos de marcharse todavía.

-Bien, entonces los veré cuando el trabajo regrese… -Comentó Ariadne. Los saludó tímidamente con la mano, quería agregar algo más pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, a lo que decidió darse la vuelta y marcharse. Parecía algo insegura.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día… -Dijo el castaño viendo cómo se alejaba.

Arthur nuevamente tenía los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Acaso le comentaría lo de la noche pasada? ¿Le diría algo ahora que estaban los dos solos luego de mucho tiempo? ¿Le contaría lo que había pasado con Ariadne?

Arthur lo miraba expectante, intentando guardar la compostura. Alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta.

Y captando su interrogante Eames respondió:

-¡El día en que finalmente estuvieras lo suficientemente estresado como para pedir un tiempo fuera! –Se llevó el pequeño vaso de whisky que había pedido y se lo tragó de un solo saque. Exhaló y le sonrió animadamente. Arthur bajó la guardia liberando una sonrisa y bebió un buen sorbo de su café. Sí, necesitaba descansar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aunque rodeado de bebés, de tías gritonas, tíos hartamente jocosos y parientes curiosos por su trabajo… no descansaría. Pero el deber era el deber y allí estaba: en casa de su tía Ruth quién había tenido el "agradable" gesto de invitar a toda la familia, puesto que el pequeño Artie había vuelto a Norteamérica.

La familia de Arthur era grande. De parte de su madre tenía apenas dos tías, pero de parte de su padre tenía cinco y dos tíos, y claro, cada familia tenía sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos, y hasta los hijos de los hijos de sus hijos. Toda una _graan_ familia.

-¡Artie querido, te extrañábamos! –Exclamó la tía Alice unos minutos antes de abalanzarse encima de su sobrino.

-Y-yo también… Agh… -Logró exhalar ante el potente abrazo.

-Ya déjalo Al, ¿no ves que el chico no puede respirar?

-Ah perdona… Tú sabes, es la emoción –Dijo ruborizándose mientras soltaba al moreno.

Arthur sonrió, se refregó la nuca y escapó elegantemente con un "debo ir al tocador, disculpen…" Corrió hacia dentro donde los niños corrían de un lado hacia el otro jugando a las escondidas.

-¡Arthur, Arthur! –Exclamó una pequeña niña rubia corriendo hacia el mayor.

-¡Maddy! –Respondió este tomando a la niña en brazos. La menor rió dejándose llevar por su tío favorito.

-¿Porque nunca vienes a visitarme? –Preguntó la niña haciendo puchero.

Arthur sonrió apenado, si fuera por la niña iría todos los días a visitarla. Pero antes de que el moreno pudiera inventar alguna excusa, una niña de unos nueve años de edad (que debía tratarse de alguna prima segunda aunque no lo recordaba bien…) la señaló y comenzó a gritar, y correr hacia el patio trasero.

-¡Encontré a Maddy! ¡Encontré a Maddy!

La pequeña aludida se revolvió encima de su tío queriendo zafarse de su agarre, el mayor la colocó en el suelo con suavidad y la niña desapareció chillando que no era justo.

Arthur rió con ternura viendo como los niños corrían en la marea verde y resplandeciente que era el jardín. Y de pronto un recuerdo fugaz lo raptó de la realidad unos segundos. Vio a los niños jugar, correr y gritar de alegría… y de pronto una figura conocida tomaba a dos niños entre sus brazos. Estos lo despeinaban, todos reían. Y aquel hombre se daba vuelta para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Hey, aquí estas.

Una mano en su hombro lo despertó de su ensoñación.

-Laura… -Murmuró Arthur al ver a su hermana, la madre de Maddy. Ambos eran dos gotas de agua, morenos de cabello lacio y ojos oscuros, labios finos y hasta el mismo ceño fruncido cuando se ponían serios.

-Cualquiera diría que Maddy es la hija de la florista

-Oh calla, que todos dicen lo mismo… Lo bueno es que es igualita a su padre, así que pueden estar seguros que no engañé a nadie –comentó entre risas.

Arthur sonrió y volvió a absorberse en la luminosidad del día. Todo brillaba…demasiado.

-Tú andas en algo…

Arthur volteó sorprendido. Su hermana siempre podía pillar cuando algo le ocurría.

-No… ¿por qué lo dices?

-Ah vamos Arthur, te conozco desde que nací. Seré la menor de los tres pero te aseguro que te conozco más que Rose. Eso debes admitirlo.

Tenía razón. Rose era la mayor y muy diferente a ellos en aspecto físico, pues era castaña y llena de rizos como su madre, Laura y él habían salido como su padre. Y si bien Rose era un encanto de persona, era más despistada e inocente. Todo lo contrario a Laura, quién era mucho más perspicaz y ácida que Arthur y Rose juntos.

Lo pensó dos veces antes de afirmar que en efecto, sí, algo le pasaba.

-Lo sabía. –Dijo victoriosa su hermana menor. –Ahora anda, dime de qué va.

Arthur hizo unos ademanes en el aire intentando encontrar las palabras para decir de manera sutil "creo que me he vuelto gay" pero no. No había manera sutil de decirlo.

-¿Es sobre tu… trabajo?

-Algo así. –Dijo asintiendo algo resignado.

-¿El que es "tu trabajo" o el real? –Preguntó en voz baja. Laura era la única de toda su familia que sabía con exactitud de qué iba eso de entrar en los sueños y robar información. Al principio, cuando ella tenía 16 años no le creía nada en absoluto. Ya para ese entonces Arthur era apenas un niñato de 21 años que tenía gran habilidad para investigar personas en secreto. Todo un prodigio a su edad. El suegro de Cobb lo había contratado clandestinamente en la universidad puesto que para ese entonces él estaba trabajando en Estados Unidos cerca de Brooklyn. Él fue quién le presentó a Dom y que más adelante se volverían íntimos amigos.

-Ja ja, digamos que con el real…

-Y sí, otra cosa no haces…

Arthur la miró con cierto recelo. ¿Ahora ella también le diría que era un maníaco del trabajo?

-¿Qué? No me mires así. ¿Acaso haces otros trabajos de los que no me enteré?

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

Arthur guardó silencio unos segundos hasta que por fin abrió la boca.

-¿Acaso soy muy obsesivo?

-¿Con qué?

-No lo sé… ¿con el trabajo…?

-Siempre lo has sido, con todo bah.

-¿Con todo?

-Sí, en la escuela, en las talleres, hasta con algo tan absurdo como las reuniones con tus amigos. Recuerdo que te pasabas horas antes arreglándolo todo y preparando meticulosamente cada detalle para la reunión. ¡Ja ja! ¡Hasta me has hecho acordar que tenías horarios!

-¿H-horarios…?

-Sí, a tal hora esto y aquello, a las 9 comerían luego a las 10 jugarían a la playstation…

-Oh Dios…

-Hey, ¿estas bien?

-No… -El moreno se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-Pero esta bien Arthur, tú has sido siempre así…

-Demasiado estructurado…

-Quizás…

Arthur se había recostado sobre el sofá de la sala aún con las manos en su rostro. Su hermana se había sentado en el brazo del sofá acariciándole el cabello.

-Te diré un secreto…-El moreno había corrido un poco las manos para destapar sus ojos que miraban al mismo vacío.

-Dime…

-Creo que soy gay.

Su hermana había guardado silencio un largo rato. Se podía escuchar el murmullo de la familia en el patio, las risas de los niños que aún corrían pero esta vez detrás de una pelota, al perro del vecino que ladraba sin parar. Algunos autos a la redonda. Todo transcurría de manera normal.

-Bueno… -Dijo finalmente la morena. -Eso explicaría algunas cosas. –dijo con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

* * *

Bueno, No actualizaba este fic porque no encontraba la manera de continuarlo. Pero para mi sorpresa esta historia dio un nuevo giro y aquí estamos de nuevo n0n

¡Ah! Casi me olvido. He buscado información sobre Arthur y no he encontrado absolutamente nada, salvo lo que ya conocemos (¡Ni siquiera figura su apellido!) Así que me tomé la libertad de inventarle una familia y un pasado que poco a poco se irá relatando (: Espero que, si hay en alguna parte esa información que estuve buscando, los que la saben no se ofendan conmigo que yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo xD Y, sea dicho de paso, ¡pásenmela que me gustaría (si es que hago otro fic de Inception XD) adaptarme a la información verdadera!

Muchas gracias por leer

(Si es que todavía quedan lectores n_ñU)


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Habían dejado el cuarto del pequeño Artie intacto o casi. Aún conservaba los banderines de la universidad de Brooklyn colgados en su ropero. Había pósters y recortes de diario que ya no estaban. Supondría que con el paso del tiempo se habrían arruinado y su madre había decidido quitarlos. Pero básicamente su cuarto estaba casi igual. Aún persistía el azul marino y la guarda un poco infantil que dividía la pared en dos. Entró suavemente, como si no quisiera hacer ruido. Notó que su madre había quitado la dichosa alfombra color beige que cubría todo el suelo y había puesto parquet. Por fin se había hecho la voluntad de su madre. Recordaba que esa dichosa alfombra había sido motivo de muchas, muchísimas, discusiones en su familia. Rió ante tal tontería, ahora en su reemplazo había una alfombra persa junto a la cama.

Dejó sus valijas allí y se sentó en su vieja cama. También habían cambiado el colchón. El moreno asintió satisfecho mientras lo probaba dando pequeños saltitos en él. Pequeñas cosas habían cambiado desde su partida. Pequeñas y no tan pequeñas.

Recordaba que ese día se encontraba totalmente entusiasmado y nervioso. Había revisado más de 50 veces la lista que había hecho los días anteriores. Cepillo de dientes, sí; ropa interior, sí; sus camisas favoritas, sí; aquellos tejanos que tanto le gustaban, sí; el Rolex que su tía Ruth le había regalado para su cumpleaños, sí claro, lo llevaba puesto; colonia, sí; el pasaporte, sí, etc., etc., etc. Lo tenía todo. Estaba completo para su viaje, un viaje que sería de ida y de vuelta dudosa, aunque eso no lo supo hasta años más tarde.

-No quiero que te vayas Art. –Así lo llamaba Laura en la intimidad.

-Tranquila –Dijo cerrando finalmente su valija para luego mirarla con una sonrisa que surcaba su rostro. –Volveré dentro de unos meses, sólo será un viaje de intercambio.

-Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes, ni tú te tragas eso –Le espetó la morena.

-Pero mamá y papá sí, eso es lo que importa, ¿no? –Dijo tomando su bolso y la chaqueta que llevaría consigo en el avión.

-Sabes que no me gusta nada eso de que vayas a Inglaterra con ese tal profesor tuyo…

Arthur dejó el bolso en su cama y se sentó enfrente de su hermana, la tomó por los hombros, esta vez muy serio.

-Oye, tú sabes que yo no hago las cosas sin pensarlas mil veces antes… Si me voy es porque sé a donde me dirijo.

Laura sabía que Arthur tenía razón, pero toda esa payasada de los sueños no se la tragaba y realmente le sorprendía que a su hermano lo hubieran logrado convencer con eso. Tan escéptico que era…

-Lo sé… -masculló la adolescente agachando la cabeza.

-Tranquila, te enviaré postales y estaré de vuelta en menos de lo que papá dice "¡Béisbol!"

La morena se rió y abrazó a su hermano.

-Te extrañaré

.Yo también –Afirmó el muchacho abrazando con más fuerza a su hermana.

Arthur suspiró. Esa escena había ocurrido allí, con su vieja alfombra beige y sus banderines de _Brooklyn College_ como testigos.

-Noc, noc. –Dijo la morena abriendo la puerta y simulando tocarla. Los años sí que habían hecho maravillas en ella: su cabello estaba más largo, le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus pechos, ahora mucho más redondos y turgentes que antes. En esa época la recordaba con el cabello corto hasta la barbilla y casi sin forma. Recordaba que en la escuela la molestaban diciéndole "tabla de lavar la ropa" o "chico-chica" y que había vuelto a casa llorando por eso. Ahora era toda una mujer, preciosa por donde se la mirara y con dos hijas y un marido estupendos. El moreno volvió a suspirar. El hecho de haberse ido, le había arrebatado muchas cosas al igual que a Dom. Por eso, en ese aspecto comprendía cómo se sentía con Mal y sus niños.

-Qué aire de nostalgia tienes…

-He recordado muchas cosas en poco tiempo, debo procesarlo todo.

-Ya veo… ¿Vienes a comer? Ya sabes, mamá hizo tu comida favorita y no quiere que se enfríe… ya la conoces.

Arthur sonrió. –Sí claro, vamos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Planeaba quedarse al menos una semana más en Brooklyn. Necesitaba despejarse, ahora realmente lo notaba. Al sentarse a la mesa no pudo evitar observarlo todo. Por suerte, Arthur no era hijo del repollo, por lo que se dio cuenta enseguida que su madre era casi tan detallista como él. Todo estaba en orden desde la manera en que estaban acomodados los cubiertos hasta los pequeños posavasos bordados con tanto esmero. Sonrió complacido. No había hogar como el hogar.

-Lista la comida, vamos, coman que se enfría.

Laura y Arthur se miraron cómplices con una sonrisa discreta en los labios.

-¿Y Rose? ¿No se ha quedado?

-No, hoy su niña actuaba en el teatrillo de la calle principal, ¿recuerdas? Ese que ibas siempre...

-Claro, cómo no recordarlo… -Dijo el moreno.

Desde que era un adolescente a Arthur le gustaba mucho el teatro. Era algo extraño para un chico de su edad pues todos en su barrio se pasaban las tardes jugando al Basket Ball o al Béisbol, sin embargo él era uno de los pocos muchachitos que se acercaba a sacar un ticket para la siguiente obra, luego de ver la anterior. Su madre siempre lo animó a que viera cuántas quisiera, puesto que ella había actuado allí cuando era pequeña y le tenía cierta nostalgia y cariño a ese teatro en particular. Así que Arthur se pasaba las tardes y noches de verano allí.

Había conocido a Alison, una muchachita pelirroja y que al igual que él salir a las discotecas o ir a las fiestas no le llamaban demasiado la atención. Prefería el teatro y las tardes de té. Luego de varios encuentros en el teatro habían acordado verse por el parque para tomar un helado y hablar del tiempo. Ese había sido el primer amor de Arthur desde la secundaria.

Tomó un trago de jugo de naranja y reflexionó sobre el leve parecido que Ariadne tenía con Alison. Tal vez eso explicaba esa atracción del principio.

-¿Y tu hija, que harás? Te quedarás aquí o…

-Sí, ya he acordado con Scott que el tiempo que se quede Arthur aquí yo me la pasaré molestándolos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no quiero perder contacto con este tonto. –Y al decir eso la morena le dio un pequeño tirón de orejas como solía hacer cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Bien, bien ¡Así me gusta! Supongo que Irán a pasear por el centro, hay unas tiendas nuevas muy bonitas…

-Es verdad, Brooklyn ha cambiado desde que te has ido Arthur, pasearemos por la tarde ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece perfecto. –Afirmó Arthur dando el último bocado a su tarta de atún.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Me lo he pensado bien… y creo que no soy gay. –Dijo el moreno mientras observaba a los niños jugar en los columpios, a la vez que su hermana arrojaba migas de pan a las palomas.

-¿Ah no? –Preguntó distraída.

-No…

-Y dime, ¿de donde has sacado todo el asunto de "gay o no gay, esa es la cuestión"?

-Ja-ja qué graciosa. –Replicó Arthur también arrojándoles pan a las palomas.

Los minutos transcurrieron sin que el mayor abriera la boca.

-¿Y bien…? –Apresuró su hermana, algo ansiosa por saber.

-Veras… -Logró escupir, puesto que como pocas veces le había pasado, Arthur no podía acomodar sus ideas.

-Veo, sí… veo que estas nervioso… -dijo socarronamente la menor.

-No es fácil, ¿sabes?

-Ahh vamos, no hay gran ciencia en eso. Es fácil, ¿te gustan los hombres?

-No.

-Entonces… te gusta _uno_. –Dijo resaltando la última palabra.

-…

-No me digas que es Dom…

-¡No!

-Ah… porque ese no es para ti…

-¡Ya deja de bromear! –Le espetó el moreno ahora arrojándole a ella las migas de pan.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Entonces dime de quién se trata!

Arthur gruño.

-No lo conoces…

-¡Uy, uy, uy! Cuéntame entonces.

El moreno resopló y de nuevo se cubrió el rostro. Se sentía estúpido hablando de todo aquello. De nuevo la colegiala enamorada que había en él volvía, esta vez para ponerse roja de vergüenza, callar y mirar a sus pies sin decir palabra.

-No importa… el asunto es… que…

-Ajá…

-He soñado algo.

-Oh Dios… ¿sueños eróticos?

-¡Qué no!

-Ok, ok, dime qué has soñado.

-Nada en particular…

-Si sigues siendo tan misterioso no lograré captar qué me quieres decir. O qué es lo que te tiene así…

-Es que… nunca he sentido algo así.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.

-Pero… ¿Con un hombre…?

-Es normal.

-¿Con él?

-Eso lo evaluarás tú. Algo debe tener él que te tiene así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Así, Arthur, así. Mírate. Ni me puedes mirar a la cara hablando de él.

El moreno se quitó las manos del rostro, con el ceño fruncido y rojo hasta la coronilla.

-Así me gusta más –Le animó la menor.

-A mi no…

-Vamos Arthur, ¿sabes qué es lo que te pasa? Es que, primero, tu orgullo te tiene por la garganta. Siempre has sido así… Siempre quieres negar que alguien te gusta y eso no tiene nada de malo.

-Sí que lo tiene…

-A ver, dime.

-Que te rechacen.

Laura resopló.

-¿Y qué? A todos nos rechazaron alguna vez y nadie se ha muerto de amor por eso. Ni de amor, ni de orgullo.

Arthur suspiró algo entrecortado. Eso lo ponía de los pelos.

-Pero… con un hombre es más difícil. No sé… no podría, no podría manejar la situación. ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que se debe hacer con un hombre!

-¿Hablas en serio…?

-No en ese sentido… -De nuevo Arthur se llevaba la mano al rostro.

-¡Jajaja! Bromeaba. Mira Arthur, en realidad no hay manuales para el amor…

-Sí, pero al menos sé que a una chica podría invitarla al cine…

-¿Y a un hombre no? ¡Estas diciendo tonterías!

-Ya ni sé qué es lo que digo…

-Oh pobre criatura, ven aquí. –Y dicho esto la menor abrazó con fuerza a su hermano. Éste suspiró algo acongojado por la situación.

-Mira –Comenzó a hablar entre susurros. –Sé que es difícil porque no estás acostumbrado a esto. Es algo tan natural que naturalizar estos sentimientos, esta atracción, se nos hace difícil. Y mucho. Pero tampoco es tan grave. Intenta acercarte.

-Lo intentaré… -Suspiró resignado, respondiendo a su abrazo.

Su hermana siempre había sido una gran compañía para él. Había hecho bien en haberlos visitado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche tuvo otro sueño.

Ambos iban caminando por el puente de Brooklyn, cabizbajos, como si hubieran estado hablando por horas. El vaho escapaba de sus bocas. La nieve a su alrededor era espesa y caía en ligeros copos de nieve. Ambos iban vestidos con largos y gruesos tapados y guantes en las manos. En el puente no había ni un alma, la nieve lo cubría todo y parecía que lo habían cerrado desde hace horas. Pero aún así ellos estaban allí, en la inmensidad de aquel puente solitario y con el inconmensurable mar que teñía de negro la noche. Eames se detuvo haciendo que Arthur hiciera lo mismo. Lo miró extrañado, de nuevo aquel palpitar resonaba como un tambor en su pecho, apenas había sonido. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Eames se acercó dos pasos hasta el moreno. La distancia entre ellos dos era casi nula. El castaño con expresión seria se quitó un guante y lentamente la dirigió hacia el rostro de Arthur, acariciándolo suavemente. Cerró los ojos sintiendo sus dedos rozarle con suavidad. Al abrirlos observó que Eames se le había acercado entreabriendo su boca y respirando encima de él. Arthur temblaba de pies a cabeza y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse…

-Ah… -Gimió suavemente abriendo de golpe sus ojos. Vio en el techo de su cuarto que aún seguía pegado aquel recorte de una actriz a la que a Arthur, de adolescente, le robaba el aliento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Estaba tan cerca… y tan lejos…

* * *

¡Alo gente ^^! Gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar~

Para **Youweon**: Muchas gracias por comentar desde el principio! (: Me gusta leer tus reviews ^^ Y tengo que aclararte que lo de 'moreno' va por su color de cabello, no por su color de piel xD no creo que quede bien si digo algo como 'el pálido pensó que...' jajajaja xDD y tampoco me gusta lo de 'pelinegro' :/ me choca mucho esa expresión xD Asi que lo más normal (o eso creo) es moreno xD muchas gracias por tus ánimos!

Para **Elghin** debo responder: que el detalle hace a la obra :P Si me dedicara a escribir todo rápido no tendría la misma gracia XP Además de que yo escribo así, me gusta desarrollar bien la trama, cargada de detalles insignificantes y no tanto ;P Así que lamento por tus ansias xD pero así escribo yo :B! Y me dio mucha gracia que te hayas bajado la peli por las voces jajajajaj xD qué genial jaajaj

**Amanda Julliani**: ¡Sos terrible! XD

**P-Valeria** y **xXxIGxXx**: ¡Gracias por los ánimos! n.n


End file.
